


Turn Me Up When You Get Low

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Scenting, peeing on house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles gets annoyed at how the pack was protecting him and his dad, Derek comes up with a better idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me Up When You Get Low

"Seriously, Scott! My whole front yard smells like urine! You and the wolves of the pack need to stop peeing on my house!" Stiles glared.

Scott frowned, highly offended.

"We're just trying to keep you safe." He mumbled.

"Yeah, no, I get that. But Dad and I can't stand the smell anymore, it's getting stronger." Stiles shook his head.

Scott whimpered. He was trying to help them, why was Stiles getting angry about that? He should be happy he had supernatural creatures trying to keep him and his Dad safe!

"I'll see you later. Just stop peeing on my house." Stiles said before walking away.

Scott ran over to Derek's loft.

"-and then he said to stop pissing on his property!" Scott yelled frustratedly.

"Did you tell him it was to protect him?"

"YES, Isaac, several times!" Scott sighed.

Derek nodded.

"Well, we can't just stop, it's too dangerous for him!"

Scott and Isaac nodded in unison.

"I've got an idea, let's go!" Derek said enthusiastically, before grabbing his car keys and running out of the house with the two other pups.

Derek explained what they had to do on the way over to Stiles' house. They pulled up to the house and climbed in through his window.

Stiles was asleep, snoring loudly on his queen size bed. Derek nodded to the pups, they knew what they had to do.

They quietly got undressed, only leaving their boxers on, and slipped into Stiles' bed, who shifted slightly and groaned.

Scott and Isaac silently climbed over the human and took off his shirt, wrapping their arms over his body.

Stiles whimpered and subconsciously snuggled closer to them.

Derek climbed into the bed, hugging Stiles close.

The wolves started to rub their faces on the Human. And rubbing their hands over his chest and stomach.

Stiles startled awake. Quickly sitting up with a gasp.

"What the-why the hell are you guys in my bed? And half naked?!" Stiles screeched.

"You won't let us mark your house, so this is the next best thing." Derek frowned and grumbled.

"Yeah! You're right, I don't appreciate you guys PISSING on my house, but molesting me while I'm asleep?!"

"We're not molesting you!" Scott snapped.

"We're scenting you, beats the other option." Isaac said, mumbling the last part.

"Other option?" Stiles questioned.

Derek glared at Isaac for saying 'too much'.

Derek sighed.

"The other option was to...Mate...with you..." He said awkwardly.

The human's mouth dropped open and he paled.

"WHAT?!" He panicked.

"Well, do you want to get killed or not?" Scott glared.

"This was the best option."

Stiles wiped his face tiredly and groaned.

"And who would have been the one to do that?" He asked.

Derek and Scott looked at him like he was crazy.

"All of us." They said in unison.

Stiles wiped at his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"What ever." He said, lying down, he was too tired to deal with this shit.

He was uncomfortable laying on his back so he rolled over, facing Scott and Isaac, his back was to Derek.

Isaac stroked Stiles' face, then moved his hand to Stiles' stomach, rubbing it lightly. Stiles moaned, causing Derek to pull him closer his chest flat against Stiles' back.

Derek rubbed his face through Stiles' hair, licking at it a few times.

'I could totally get use to this.' Stiles smiled to himself.


End file.
